


Enamórate de Jean-Jacques Leroy

by LostAraLu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: [...] Y la gente podría pensar mil y un cosas sobre ellos. Que son como agua y aceite cuando son café y leche. Pero esos son sus secretos, ocultos bajo la almohada y un par de sudaderas.Yuri escucha comentarios, y son voces vacías a lo lejos. Y es que hay muchos aspectos por los que uno podría enamorarse de Jean Jacques Leroy.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Enamórate de Jean-Jacques Leroy

**Enamórate de Jean Jacques Leroy.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YOI, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou & Sayo Yamamoto así como a Estudios MAPPA. Únicamente la trama de este fic me pertenece. 

* * *

Dicen que en algún lugar del mundo hay personas hechas para nosotros. No son un molde idéntico, sino uno que nos complementa. Comprenden nuestros defectos y besan nuestras cicatrices, bajo las sábanas o la lluvia fría de una tarde en Canadá.

Él y Jean no son la pareja perfecta, porque discuten en la calle mientras la lluvia cae a cántaros. Porque se besan en los pasillos sin temor a que alguien los vea. Porque se carcajean a media noche e interrumpen el sueño de sus vecinos.

Y la gente podría pensar mil y un cosas sobre ellos. Que son como agua y aceite cuando son café y leche. Pero esos son sus secretos, ocultos bajo la almohada y un par de sudaderas.

Yuri escucha comentarios, y son voces vacías a lo lejos. Y es que hay muchos aspectos por los que uno podría enamorarse de Jean Jacques Leroy.

**[1]**

**Confianza.**

La confianza de Jean Jacques Leroy era la primera cosa que había llamado su atención, también la primera cosa que había odiado. Tenía esa capacidad para asegurar las cosas de manera que parecía que estaban talladas en piedra como uno de los mandamientos. Irrefutables.

Se conocieron en la universidad de Toronto, ironías de la vida. Ni siquiera compartían una clase, mucho menos facultad, pero ahí estaban frente a frente en medio de un juego llamada "el más probable".

Todo había comenzado cuando en la tercera ronda, a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar "¿Quién es más probable que reciba más piropos en la calle?" Y por alguna razón las manos se dirigieron a ambos, y por ende el trago era para ellos.

― Las damas primero. ― señaló. Animándole a beber de su vaso primero con una sonrisa. Yuri frunció el ceño enojado, era la tercera vez que se refería a él como a una chica, aunque la primera que se lo decía directamente. Bebió hasta el fondo, empinando el vaso de cerveza y atragantándose un poco al final. Jean se miraba emocionado. ― Con cuidado, damita, no queremos que te emborraches primero.

― Jodete, Leroy. ― Y así es como empezó el vaivén de acusaciones entre esos dos, para hacerse tomar entre sí para diversión de sus amigos. Aunque Georgi había intentado intervenir varias veces para alejar a Yuri del alcohol, Mila no lo había permitido, "déjalo divertirse", había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que muy probablemente desapareciera con la luz solar de la mañana siguiente, envuelta en una jodida resaca.

Y así los vasos fueron desapareciendo y la noche terminó con Georgi cargando a un Yuri sobre su espalda, dándole gracias a dios porque el menor no había entrado en coma etílico. Podría decirse lo mismo de Otabek que cargaba a Mila o del pobre Leo que intentaba convencer a JJ de que era hora de regresar a sus dormitorios.

Pero la pequeña disputa de orgullos no acabó ahí, sino que continuó en cada oportunidad de encontrarse y vaya que eran bastantes. [Claro que Yuri no admitiría jamás que la competencia iba más de su parte que de la de Jean]

Al parecer el crush de su amiga con Otabek Altín era mutuo y eso aseguraba encontrarse con "La copia barata y canadiense del rey león" como le había apodado. Y la confianza de Jean Jacques Leroy seguía sobrepasándolo. Y volviéndose parte de su vida.

**o.o.o**

― ¿Cansado? ― preguntó. Yuri chasqueó la lengua. Los amigos de Jean habían tenido la gran idea de visitar High Park. Habían caminado gran parte del día y mientras el sol se ponía, Yuri había sentido que los pies le pesaban como plomo.

― Ven aquí ― de pronto se sintió ligero y cómodo, la espalda del idiota era bastante cómoda.

― Te mataré si haces algo indebido.

Escuchó la risa de Jean una vez más, resonando entre escaparates de una calle vacía. Y sonó a las viejas canciones que tocaba la rockola en el restaurante del almuerzo, tan agradable que no tuvo ganas de abrir los ojos, y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. No tardó mucho precisamente en darse cuenta de que aún si una parte suya seguía odiando la increíble confianza en sí mismo de Jean Jacques Leroy, otra parte la amaba.

― Puedes confiar en mí, gatito.

**[2]**

**Sonrisas**

Para fin de ese mismo año, Yuri llegó a la conclusión de que odiaba todo, la jodida universidad, los proyectos, los exámenes y los malditos maestros. Y al idiota que se ríe en el pasillo también, aunque no lo conociera, pero todo aquel que sea feliz en épocas de finales merecía su odio y podía podrirse en el infierno.

Los libros sobre la mesa parecían una escalera al cielo, no dejaban de acumularse, uno sobre otro, uno sobre otro. Yuri veía la pila crecer, con el café de un lado y alguno que otro snack para alejar el sueño. Había evitado mirarse al espejo desde dos días atrás, pero lo más seguro es que pareciera pariente de Jack el mapache. Quería que la semana terminara rápido, y vería por fin las vacaciones en puerta, sería como jalar aire después de estar bajo el agua varios segundos. Eso si no reprobaba, claro.

Tomó un libro más, solo un par después de ese y podría pasar a otra materia, tener dos exámenes el mismo día debería ser contra la ley. Se concentró en el texto, tal vez si terminaba más temprano podría dormir una hora o dos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando la fortaleza de libros a su alrededor fue penetrada, dándole paso a un par ojos azules perfectamente conocidos.

Su esfuerzo por hacer que la definición más complicada del mundo -o eso le parecía a él- se fue a la basura en cuento le escuchó silbar.

― Parece que alguien está complicado. ― no tardó en fruncir el ceño, seguramente le quedarían arrugas de tanto hacerlo, o eso le decía su compañero de cuarto.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Leroy? ― Jean soltó una risa por lo bajo.

― ¿No vas a saludar primero? ― Yuri resopló frustrado, volviendo la mirada al libro sobre la mesa, tenía cosas más importantes que tratar con el canadiense.

―Solo lárgate.

Le escuchó reírse y a la señora de la biblioteca regañarlo, al parecer iba con su amigo al que le gustaba Mila. Suspiró de alivio al escucharlo pedir disculpas y anunciar que iba retirarse ― porque claro, Jean Jacques Leroy anunciaba su retirada como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra ―la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y el silencio regresó a su lugar, justo donde lo necesitaba.

Un concepto, dos, tres y el ruido hecho persona volvió anunciándole a su amigo que debían marcharse, una nueva reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria y un par de "mengo mengo" que sonaban estúpidos. Llegó junto a la mesa en la que él se encontraba, Yuri suspiró centrándose en las definiciones del libro y en mantener la calma ante la tontería que la persona frente a él estuviera por soltar, sin embargo esta no llegó. Le miró tomar un bolígrafo y un post it de entre sus cosas y después ponerlo en su lugar, luego le escuchó retirarse.

Levantó la mirada mucho después, cuando tuvo que cambiar nuevamente el libro por uno nuevo; un Snikers descansaba sobre el siguiente, con una nota verde fosforescente y letras negras "suerte, gatito ;)"

**o.o.o**

Yuri no se comió el chocolate hasta dos días después, al salir de su último examen que más le había parecido un campo de batalla de la segunda guerra mundial, en el que por cierto, él era un campesino únicamente con piedras y palos para defenderse.

― Te irá bien. ― Yuuri Katsuki, su compañero de clase y de salón le sonrió mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

― Si, el siguiente año repitiendo la materia.

Yuuri dejó escapar una risita.

― Que no, ya lo verás.

Torció la boca en un gesto de incredulidad, haciendo a Yuuri encogerse de hombros. En fin, con el examen ya bajo el brazo del profesor no quedaba de otra más que resignarse y volver a los dormitorios. El día estaba gris y frio, no había café en la cafetería (por más hilarante que eso sonara), y aún quedaban 16 horas para enterarse si su destino era el infierno.

"Porque no vas a dormir un rato" le sugirió el japonés, echándose la mochila al hombro para la siguiente actividad que le correspondía. Yuri se encogió de hombros, para luego levantarse, el empaque del snikers terminó hecho una bola en la basura, mientras su dueño se alejaba a paso cansado.

Contra todo pronóstico, el apartamento que compartían quedaba a un poco más de 15 minutos en autobús, la música resultaba relajante al salir de sus audífonos. A Yuri le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que no escuchaba algo de música.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormido.

Despertó cuando alguien tiró suavemente de él hacia un lado animándolo a pararse.

― Vete a la mierda ― rezongó.

― Tu terminarás ahí si no te bajas ahora, insisto, ni siquiera yo sé hasta dónde llega esto ― la voz le hizo abrir los ojos, Jean Jacques Leroy se encontraba frente a él esperando que espabile, se levantó al reconocer la calle de su departamento. Bajaron ante la mirada molesta del conductor a causa de hacerle esperar.

― Parece que alguien está demasiado cansado. ― Yuri no contestó, qué el tipo no tenía exámenes o qué.

― Jean, no lo molestes. ― Gracias, oh gran voz de la razón.

Mila les esperaba en la puerta del edificio, por supuesto saludó a Otabek antes que a ellos. A Yuri se le antojó magnifico el abrir la puerta de su apartamento y echarse a la cama para no despertar jamás hasta que pudiera hacerlo con su título universitario en una mano. Pero su amiga tenía otros planes.

― Yura, Yuuri me ha contado de tu preocupación. Esperaremos juntos tus resultados.

"Ni una mierda"

― Estaré bien.

― Yuuuura. ― Y así es como tras 15 minutos de pelear en la puerta y una llamada de atención por parte de una vecina, que probablemente tuviera como 1000 años, terminaron en el mismo espacio. Por lo menos podría comer Borsch gratis.

Yuuri anunció que no llegaría a dormir más tarde por la noche, el maldito cerdo lo había abandonado con esa partida de idiotas en su apartamento. Mila y Otabek estaban en su mundo de coqueteos disque disimulados, mientras que él y Jean habían tenido una tarde entretenida entre si el borsch es la mejor comida de Rusia o no, entre si iba a llover o no, entre si a Yuri le quedaban bien las orejas de gato o no, o entre si Jean era un idiota por llevar los lentes sobre la cabeza o no. Y esa la hubiera ganado Yuri, de no ser porque Mila enseñó la foto en donde aparecía usándolos de ese modo en un evento deportivo junto a Yuri y el novio calvo de este.

En fin, que las horas pasaron como si se tratara de hojas al viento, sin quererlo Yuri no había apartado su atención de Jean en ningún momento y cada vez le parecía mucho más familiar el terminar riéndose de alguna de sus idioteces.

El reloj marcó las doce cuando había dos cajas de pizza sin abrir sobre la mesa, y todos habían colocado cojines cerca para esperar ese momento. La plataforma de la escuela permitió su acceso de inmediato, el nombre de la materia figuraba en las primeras líneas de la lista y Yuri solo tenía que dar un "click" para saber su resultado. Movió el cursor hacia el apartado al mismo tiempo que Jean cogía una bolsa de malvaviscos para abrirla.

"Click"

Y la lluvia de malvaviscos se hizo en la habitación cuando Plisetsky se lanzó sobre JJ de la emoción.

"Aprobado".

Hubo una leve bulla y luego un silencio a su alrededor, mientras él se reía. De pronto se fijó en ello, Jean le sonreía desde abajo compartiendo su felicidad, Mila y Beka les observaban en silencio. Se levantó de inmediato, insultando sin motivos al canadiense que se reía.

"Cállate, Leroy"

"Vaya, que gatito más emocionado".

La "celebración" terminó poco después de eso, con Jean y Beka tomando el primer bus de la madrugada. Mientras Mila y Otabek se despedían, Jean volteó una vez más a mitad del pasillo, sonriendo. "Felicidades" susurró antes de marcharse tras el resto.

Y no hubo vuelta atrás.

Es por esto que si ahora Yuri hablara de sonrisas hablaría de las de él, de las más bonitas que ha visto en su vida, decorando el paisaje más miserable y volviéndolo un lugar lleno de luz. Aunque nunca se lo diría o el idiota va a recordárselo cada que le diga que es feo.

**[3]**

**Besos**

Recuerda esa primera vez, jodida primera vez, empapados en la lluvia más fría que cayó en Toronto jamás. Con el cabello lleno de laca haciéndose mierda, y los zapatos hechos sopa, seguramente se veían ridículos.

Georgi había tenido la gran idea de asistir a ese lugar, una fiesta al aire libre con ambientación de los 80's, por supuesto, Mila había apoyado la idea y todo mundo les había seguido pensando que sería divertido.

No podría decir que había avanzado con Jean, más allá de no alterarse en media hora seguida estando juntos, pero a todo el mundo le gustaba juntarlos, así pues les tocó verse en aquel lugar. Jean llevaba esas chaquetas que los chicos del club de futbol americano solían llevar, con jeans y botas. Yuri vestía similar, de no ser porque en lugar de la chaqueta llevaba un suéter rosa encima. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos sabía cómo vestía la gente en los 80's. Pero igual no importaba, el resto de la gente lucía igual o más estúpida que ellos dos.

A mitad de la fiesta algún estúpido sugirió que alguien cantara "You're the one that i want" de John Travolta y Olivia Newton. Georgi terminó riéndose en la cara del chico.

― Grease ni siquiera ni siquiera es una película de los 80's. ― Sin embargo poco les importó y escogieron a dos personas para hacerlo. El chiste por supuesto es que terminaron encontrándose en el escenario, luciendo estúpidos e incomodos, con un micrófono improvisado con un tubo de plástico y una pelota de goma.

Nada sorprendente resultó que Jean se supiera la canción, Yuri por su parte se rehusaba a cantar con él. Así que quien sabe en que momento fue que pasó, pero comenzó a seguir el ritmo descompasadamente, y más que una canción se convirtió en carcajadas e intentos vanos de imitar una coreografía que ninguno de los dos sabía.

La lluvia se soltó a mitad de eso sin que casi nadie se moviera de su lugar, un poco de agua no mataría a nadie a fin de cuentas; terminaron la canción uno frente al otro, el "idiota" se escuchó apenas en la primera fila, seguido de un "No estuviste tan mal, gatito". El primer grito pidiendo un beso se escuchó casi al segundo.

Uno más, otro, Yuri pudo escuchar a Mila unirse al escándalo, la escuchó animar a Beka y Leo a unírseles, los escuchó, hasta que Jean lo besó.

Tenía esa manía de asignar colores a las cosas "especiales". Los besos eran una de ellas, clasificados según que tan buenos o asquerosos eran, podían ser de todos los colores. Y no había un color en específico para describir ese beso, porque era amarillo y rojo, apasionado y alegre, azul y triste, gris y neutro, café y asqueroso pero rosa y dulce. Era de todos los colores y era de ninguno.

Le habían contado que drogarse hacia ver colores sin sentido, tal vez estaba drogado justo ahora y oh maldita sea, se sentía jodidamente bien.

Se separaron cuando el aire era más que necesario, encontrándose con el otro frente a frente. Jean sonrió, sin una pisca de arrogancia y todo amor en el azul de sus ojos, respiraciones agitadas y cabellos revueltos, sin saber si lo que tenía era ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, o bajarse de ahí para hacer todo eso y más en otro lugar que no fuera el escenario, pero con la suficiente certeza de que dejarlo ir no estaba en sus planes.

Para esa hora era todo oscuridad rodeada de anuncios de Neón, aplausos de desconocidos, música clásica de los 80's, peinados fuera de época, chamarras escolares y nada que pegara con ninguno en realidad.

_Y justo así era perfecto._

Aunque no importara, pues los besos que compartieran después tenían el mismo resultado.

**Y es que eso es algo que muy pocos saben.**

Qué Yuri Plisetsky ama los besos, esos que cambian de forma, que se pintan de colores y se tatúan en la piel, porque ha besado a mucha gente y los besos han sido de todos los colores: unos amarillos, otros rojos y unos más azules. Pero si después de todo tuviera que hablar de besos hablaría de los de él, porque Jean Jacques Leroy es el único que ha pintado el arcoíris sobre sus labios.

**[4]**

**Tatuajes.**

Yuri también recuerda la primera vez que miró los tatuajes de Jean, vaya canadiense le había tocado. Es gracioso, no se percató de ellos la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, ni la primera vez que miró sus brazos desnudos. Sino un día cualquiera, con el canadiense jugando con Potya.

Había escuchado de la estigmatofilia [atracción sexual por las personas con tatuajes piercing u otras perforaciones] en algunos programas de tv y alguna que otra revista de la colección prohibida que yuuri guardaba bajo su cama.

[Y de la que se supone no sabía nada, por cierto]

Se preguntó si una persona estigmatofilica sentiría tantas cosquillas en los dedos como él justo ahora, quizá estaba yendo mucho más lejos de lo que realmente era, curiosidad. Los tocó horas después cuando se encontraban recostados en la cama, Jean dormía plácidamente a su lado, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna. Y él pudo rozar y seguir con la yema de los dedos el borde de la hoja de maple en su brazo, y cada letra del himno nacional. Y se volvió su hobby favorito, tocarlos cuando pudiera, cuando nadie lo viera.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir el de su espalda baja.

― ¿Es en serio, JJ?

― ¿No es genial?

Cada uno de ellos formaba parte de la misma persona, la hacían tal y como era, idiota y jodidamente sexy.

Rozar los tatuajes se sentía bien, pero un hobby nuevo surgió cuando notó cuando le gustaban las pequeñas líneas de costras sobre ellos, de esos lugares donde se sujetaba al hacer el amor.

**[5]**

**Sexo.**

Oh, Canadá.

Hablar de su primera vez sería aburrido en comparación a todas las que le han seguido. Han estado llenas de besos y ha sentido tanto calor como si estuviera muy cerca de la chimenea en invierno.

Si buscara palabras para definir sus relaciones sexuales, tal vez no pasaría de caliente y sensual. Porque eran los únicos términos que lograban cubrirlas todas. Porque a fin de cuentas todo dependía del día y de la hora, del lugar y de cuanta necesidad tuvieran el uno del otro.

Podían hacerlo lento, a oscuras y procurando que sea el oxígeno lo que falte y no el contacto. O con las luces encendidas disfrutando de la vista. Cariñoso y con cuidado, o rudo y contra lo que encuentren. Y corren con suerte de sus vecinos sean sus amigos, o de que la viejecilla de 1000 años únicamente escuche cuando le hablas de cerca y lo suficientemente alto.

El sexo es parte de lo suyo, y tiene muchos nombres sin que realmente estos sean los que signifiquen algo, porque pueden hacer el amor así como echar un polvo o tener sexo desenfrenado. Y es tan suyo, que saben que si se separan todo vuelve a tomar el significado original de la palabra. Y se vuelve aburrido, muy aburrido.

Yuri no habla abiertamente de sexo, pero, es seguro que es una razón más para enamorarse de Jean Jacques Leroy.

**[6]**

**Miradas.**

Yuri guarda un amor-odio hacia esas miradas. Discretas o indiscretas, y azules, malditamente azules.

Mila se lo ha dicho desde un inicio, mientras esperaban que Yuuri y Georgi sirvieran la comida.

― Te mira como si fueras lo más hermoso sobre la tierra. ― Desinteresado y soñador tal y como es ella, y se sujeta las mejillas como cuando miró por primera vez a Otabek Altin en medio del campo de futbol.

― Cállate, vieja. ― Yuri escupe las palabras aunque a Mila poco le afectan, está demasiado metida en su mundo como para pelear con él. Es por eso que no lo nota, el rubor existente en la cara de Plisetsky.

Y no sabe si es exactamente así como él le mira, pero sabe que Jean le mira más que a cualquier otra persona. Cuando juega con Potya, cuando platica, cuando duerme [Y es que eso suena como acoso]. Lo ha descubierto poniendo un poco más de atención en las cosas. El muy maldito ni siquiera se molesta en apartar la mirada cuando el voltea, al contrario, sonríe.

Y ya hablamos de lo que sus sonrisas causan en Yuri.

Pero claro, a veces es molesto, como cuando están enojados y lo mira con esos ojos de cachorro a medio morir bajo la lluvia, esperando a que sus disculpas sean aceptadas [o a que Yuri se disculpe]. O en todo caso, detesta las miradas pervertidas sobre su trasero cuando duerme en boxers o anda de la misma manera por la casa.

[Claro que Yuri hace lo mismo, pero esto hacemos como que nadie lo sabe].

Y podría explicar en muchas líneas la relación con sus miradas, pero no esa sensación que se produce al voltear y verse reflejado en azul, aún en las situaciones más extrañas.

Vaya miradas.

**[7]**

**Estupidez.**

Podría sonar a defecto, pero por ahí dicen que los defectos dependen de la situación. Yuri mentiría si dijera que la estupidez de JJ no ha resultado virtud alguna vez.

Si de eso se trata el reírse en las noches, con las luces apagadas y la luna de testigo. De eso se tratan las tardes de lluvia en vacaciones y los respiros a final de semestre.

Y quien sabe, tal vez se trate de que su estupidez es contagiosa. 

Se trata de contagiarse de ella. 

_Y uno debe enamorarse de Jean Jacques Leroy por eso._

Para ser estúpido y reírse de las cosas, para pelear por tonterías y que todo termine en besos. Para que las cosas importantes sean diferentes y muchas cosas pasen a segundo plano. Uno debe ser estúpido para confiar y avanzar a ciegas, para creer que si mañana se acaba el mundo no fue tiempo perdido, y que si en cambio es esto lo que se acaba significará algo. 

Siempre algo.

También se necesita ser estúpido par cagarla muchas veces. Pero no se necesita para reconocerlo y pedir perdón. Se necesita ser estúpidos. Un par de estúpidos. Para amar de esa manera y que cada pelea y que cada beso y que cada día y cada snikers y café cuenten una historia que tres años después aún sigue escribiéndose.

Y podría seguir sacando aspectos, sustantivos y adjetivos. Pero puede sintetizar todo en uno, solo en uno.

[8] Jean Jacques Leroy.

Simple y sencillo, enamórate de Jean Jacques Leroy por ser él. Porque aunque pueda desbaratarlo en uno o más detalles, en varios rasgos en sorpresas, siempre vuelve a lo mismo. A que no importa de lo que hable, del camino que tome, volverá una y otra vez.

La misma conclusión.

Tal vez no ama los detalles por si solos, no son sus defectos o sus virtudes.

Es solo que es él.

**Jean Jacques Leroy**.

...

Oh, por cierto, si, si te he hablado del porqué enamorarte de Jean, pero no te he dicho algo.

No importa si lo haces.

Porque Jean solo tiene ojos para alguien...

**... Y ese es Yuri** **Plisetsky**.


End file.
